Splash!
by Rhodolite
Summary: Isumi's little brothers have a fund raiser at their school, and he and Waya are the baby-sitters. [ Waya x Isumi. Rated for strong implications. ]


AN: This is not my first story under this fandom, but it's one of the better of my collection. Honestly, I'm not much of a writer, but I do enjoy coming up with little things like this for my better half, some ideas sparked by role play sessions we've done in the past. This, however, was something random I came up with while on my break at work. Waya x Isumi have to be my favorite pairing, followed by Ogata x Ashiwara and Hikaru x Akira. They're the main ones we play and the main ones that get stuck into these crazy little situations.

The knock on Isumi's front door was unexpected and it took him a moment to answer after he finished tugging on a blue polo shirt and stuck a "Hello, my name is..." sticker on the right chest panel.

"Hoi, Isumi-san!" greeted a young Go pro with messy dark hair, clad in his usual camo pants and black tank top.

"Waya! What are you doing here?"

"Some of the guys and me are gonna go hang out and then catch dinner. I was in the area, so I stopped by to see if you wanted to come, too." And it was then that he noticed what the new Go pro was wearing, noting that it looked more 'old man-ish' than usual. Then there was that name tag. "Ano, Isumi-san..."

Isumi sighed, letting his eyes roll up towards the ceiling as he took a step back to let the other inside. "Don't say anything. My parents aren't able to make a fund raiser at my brothers' school, so I volunteered to go for them since I'm free today."

At least that was a semi good reason for the shirt, but Waya couldn't help but feel a twang of disappointment. "So, then you can't go with us..."

"I'm sorry, Waya. Believe me, I'd rather go with you, but I already promised my--" A thump and a burst of laughter sounded from upstairs, making Isumi twitch involuntarily. "Hey, you two!" he called up at them. "Hurry and get ready! There's not much time left!"

Waya cocked a brow, watching his best friend lean against the wall and rub at his forehead in exasperation. "Looks like you got your hands full."

"You have no idea. I don't know how Mom and Dad do it."

Silence for a moment and then the younger of the two was struck with an idea. "Hey, Isumi-san. Want some help tonight? I can go with you."

"Eh?" Isumi looked up, surprised by the noble offer Waya so selflessly proposed. "No, no. You go do what you have planned. I can always catch you guys another time."

"Weeell," said Waya, tip toeing to sling an arm around his friend's shoulder. "I can always catch them another time, too."

"Waya..."  
"Just tell me what to carry. Besides, we can go to dinner any time. How many fund raises are there?"

Isumi smiled, but was grateful despite how he teased. "Too many."

With one little boy on Waya's arm and the other on Isumi's, the group of four made their way fairly peacefully down the streets to the school. The front was full of cars, parents and teachers, and other students ready for the festivities, arms full of dishes of goodies for the bake sale and other concession stands. Tables and booths were all set up on the expanse of asphalt that made up the quad area with streamers and hand made paper signs fluttering.

"Ko-kun, Mom didn't make anything for us to bring?" Isumi wondered, watching a woman pass buy with a box of cookies. He didn't want to look irresponsible or be the purpose of a sales booth doing poorly.

"Nope! Jun and me are in charge of the game booths this year!"

"All right, games!" exclaimed Waya, getting more into it now.

"I doubt it's Go," informed Isumi, grinning when the other stuck his tongue out at him. "What game is it anyhow, Jun-kun?"

"That one!"

Isumi and Waya looked up and started together at a large wooden _tank _they had mistook for a booth at first. Well, it WAS a booth, but not like the others. Green hoses hung over into the inside and a red and white target jutted out from the right, guarded in the back by a net borrowed from a soccer goal. Isumi paled, because it didn't look too promising.

"Ano... Ko-kun? Jun-kun? Who exactly is going to be sitting in that seat up there in this...?"

"Dunk big brother! Dunk big brother!" Jun kept up the chanting while Ko-kun broke away from Waya, dashing to a box and pulling out a rainbow, afro clown wig and pushing it against Isumi's chest when he dashed back to join in the song.

Just when he thought he couldn't feel more miserable, Waya exploded with laughter. Sigh. What else could happen? Open mouth, insert foot-- a squeaking, red periot nose was pressed roughly on Isumi's face next and Waya completely lost it.

The more people started to line up, the more anxious Isumi became. It would be different had he known this would be part of his deal, but as he thought about it, the more sense it made his parents couldn't make it. They knew and stuck him with the short end of the stick. Muttering something about some not getting Christmas cards that year, Isumi grudgingly shoved the clown gear back into the box it came from. He had pride, bruised as it was.

Ko-kun and Jun were busy selling their tickets and Waya had come around the booth in enough time to see the older Pro shut the box's lid. Firmly. Poor thing. With a quick check to make sure no one was looking (because Isumi was shy about public affection), the younger boy scooted up close to the other and snuck a kiss on his cheek.

"One dunk and maybe that frown will wash away into a smile."

"Haha, sure," said Isumi flatly, but not without blushing softly. "I've been duped."

"Yeah, but I'm sure making out like a bandit. Do you know how _hot _you look wet?"

"Waya!!" exclaimed Isumi, distressed over how his best friend was making the situation worse.

"Okay, okay!" laughed Waya, nudging the other with his elbow. "Look, I'll make a deal with you."

"Is it anything like what I'm stuck with now?"

"No, it's better." But, Isumi wasn't sure if he was assuaged by that particularly sly expression, though he was listening. "I'll wear the clown suit and get dunked," Waya started as he ran his fingertips over Isumi's shoulder blades, "and then after, you come to my place and have... _dinner _with me. How does that sound?"

Waya wasn't fooling anyone. Isumi knew very well that there would be no eating of THAT sort if he agreed, but he was touched that the other would sacrifice himself for his sake-- sort of. Blushing deeper, the older Pro turned a soft smile to the other and gave consent. "Deal."

"Isumi, Isumi!" came a cry right after that from Jun. "Tickets are gone and people want to win their prizes!"

"Guess that's my cue." Opening the box, Waya unburied the wig and nose, tossing a wink to Isumi before putting them on and making his way up to the dunking seat. In the mean time, Isumi felt a warm feeling spread inside of his chest and he was reminded of many reasons why he loved Waya so much.

It turned out to be a better choice to have Waya as the dunkee. He was a hit with the kids and the boot became more popular as the day went on until the sun began to set. Jun and Ko-kun were congratulated excessively by the teachers, who even had their hand in at dunking the jeering, Go-playing clown, and Isumi had never been more thankful that things worked out in his favor.

When most of the baked goods were sold and dinner time encroached, the booths were closed to be taken down until the next event, and Waya crawled out of the tank in shivers. "Y-you sure missed out, Is-s-s-sumi-san! That was f-f-fun!"

"Your shaking says it all," Isumi replied with a gentle smile, draping a borrowed towel around his friend's shoulders while in the back of his brothers' class room where they were sent to dry off. "I'm sorry I don't have a change of clothes for you."

"It's okay. They gave me something from the lost and found until mine are dry."

"Yes, but those shorts can't be warm enough. The last thing you need is a cold, especially when games are coming up."

"Don't worry. I know how to get warm real fast."

Isumi blushed hard when Waya's arms were suddenly around his waist and a damp head against his shoulder. "W-Waya! Not here, someone could come in...!" Someone like a young student or teacher.

"I know, I know. Just a quick snuggle to hold me off until we get back to my place."

"Well, only a quick one..." the older boy reminded, giving the other a tender hug back. "I'm glad you were here today, Waya. Thank you."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Isumi-san. Even if you only love me today for getting wet instead of you." Isumi had to laugh at that, drawing back and ruffling that soggy shock of dark hair.

"Yes, that's me. Shallow and only self concerned."

Waya's grin was sly and wide, chest pressing up close to the other's as he practically purred his reply. "Yeah, well, soon you'll be even wetter than me."

"Waya!!"


End file.
